A thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) has become popular in the current market of a flat display device, due to its advantages of small volume, low power consumption, radiation free, low production cost. For example, the TFT-LCD has been widely applied to a liquid crystal TV, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen, or a notebook screen.
Generally, the TFT-LCD comprises a shell, and a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module in the shell. The liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate, a color film substrate, and liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween. The array substrate and the color film substrate are assembled to prevent liquid crystal therebetween from outflowing. During assembling, a frame sealant is applied at the periphery of the array substrate and the color film substrate to form a liquid crystal cell. An electric field is applied to control deflection of liquid crystal so as to control the intensity of light, and the color film substrate cooperates so that the desired image is presented.
Currently, there are strict requirements for the responsive time of the liquid crystal display device in the field of AR (Augmented Reality) and VR (Virtual Reality). For example, it is required that the gray-to-gray responsive time (GTG RT) be smaller than 3 ms. Thus, it is desired to reduce the responsive time of liquid crystal in the art.